happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty
Nutty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends and a playable character in the False Alarm video game. Character Bio Nutty is a light green squirrel with a yellow diamond-shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he is excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful, where he is shown dressing in them and even taking great care in straightening his candy cane like a tie, although this changes at times. In his debut episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, the candy attached to his fur falls off, meaning that Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. It is apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it is almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else; it also bounces around when he jitters. In some episodes, however, he seems to be able to control it. Due to animation errors, Nutty's lazy eye changes its position multiple times, similar to Lumpy's antlers. For example, in Icy You, his lazy eye is his left eye. After he notices the slushy machine, it is his right eye for the rest of the episode. As a result of his huge sugar intake, Nutty is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks (sometimes he even giggles while he is dying). He was first heard actually speaking when he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper to the point that he could create a tornado like "Taz the Tasmanian Devil", as is seen in Party Animal. He sometimes foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane if left without candy for too long. It also shows that once he loses one addiction, he is susceptible to start a new one almost immediately, hinting that he probably has an addictive personality. He also becomes momentarily sad after finishing his candy. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants, even if it will hurt or even kill him. If he does not get what he wants, he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of "food", occasionally mistaking them for candy (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body and some cardboard, thinking it was a candy cane, or in Concrete Solution when he eats a whole bag of cement mix, mistaking it for a bag of sugar), but this is very rare. He will also eat regular food, like pancakes, but he usually drenches them in syrup first, as is seen in Concrete Solution. He is one of few characters to have an account on the website MySpace, where it mentions that he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped by the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans and still has to add more than a bowlful of sugar to the beverage to make it sweet enough for him. In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty can be seen eating this kind of cereal in Concrete Solution. Nutty is usually featured in episodes revolving around candy, with the exception of Eye Candy, where Toothy is used instead. It is rumored that when Eye Candy was made, Nutty had already been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's love for candy has often led to the demise of both himself and others, but it is his hyperactive personality that has made him one of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than he does about his friends. In Party Animal, he pushes aside an allergy-stricken Flaky to eat chocolate. In A Sucker for Love, he tries to steal a lollipop from Cub. In Chew Said a Mouthful, he steals a gurney with a badly injured Toothy on it so he could get a jawbreaker. In Concrete Solution, he steals a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café, and he stalkes Cuddles for his ice cream in Sweet Ride. He seems to lack common sense (which is evidenced in many episodes), especially when sugar or what he believes to be sugar is involved, something that commonly leads to his death. His deaths usually involve his mouth, getting impaled, getting crushed, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems, and some of those deaths Nutty might deserve due to his cruel actions towards other in his quest for candy. The only episodes he survives in are Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only), Who's to Flame? (debatable), Mime to Five (debatable), A Change of Heart, In a Jam, Milk Pong, the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, Camp Pokeneyeout, Something Fishy, the HTF Break shorts Bite Sized, the YouTube Live Episode (debatable), and Claw (debatable). Nutty's Episodes Starring Roles #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Sweet Ride #Icy You #Nutty's Party Smoochie #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #A Sucker for Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong Featuring Roles #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #YouTube Live Episode #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Double Whammy #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Swelter Skelter #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Camp Pokeneyeout Appearance Roles #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) #I Get a Trick Out of You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It (Unseen, but his shriek is heard off screen) #Who's to Flame? #As You Wish #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #By the Seat of Your Pants (only his arm is seen.) HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Bite Sized #Claw Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy'': Is rushed by a vending machine, then impaled by its coils. #''Sweet Ride'': Gets his head stuck in a beehive and is stung by hundreds of bees. #''Class Act'': Dies in an explosion. #''Icy You'': Gets his head crushed by an automatic door. #''Remains to be Seen'': ##Is killed in a truck crash. ##Is killed when Evil Flippy's brain explodes. #''Stealing the Spotlight'': Gets his digestive system torn out after mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy and eating them, followed by Lumpy yanking on what is left of the cord. #''The Wrong Side of the Tracks'': Is impaled on a ring toss pole. #''From Hero to Eternity'': Gets his body messily splattered over a tree house. #''Party Animal'': Is cored like an apple by Flippy while spinning in a Taz-like tornado. #''Ipso Fatso'': Is sliced into pieces by glass shards. #''Concrete Solution'': Is ripped vertically in half by a falling bridge. #''Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion. ('Debatable') #''Mime to Five: Is mauled by killer ducks. (Debatable) #''As You Wish!: Chokes on a giant lollipop. #''Take a Hike: Is sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. #''Dunce Upon a Time'': Is cut with an axe by Giggles. #''Chew Said a Mouthful'': Is crushed by a car under a car magnet. #''See What Develops'': Drowns in a store. #''Aw, Shucks!: Gets his head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #''A Sight for Sore Eyes: Is sliced into pieces by a kite string. #''Wipe Out!: Drowns in a small pool of water. #''Easy Comb, Easy Go: Gets his head impaled on a sprinkler. #''Double Whammy'': Gets water shot into his mouth by Flippy until his head explodes. #''The Carpal Tunnel of Love'': Is impaled on pipes. #''A Sucker For Love'': Is impaled on a spiked speed bump. #''Wrath of Con'': Suffocates after Splendid sucks all the air out of a room. #''Swelter Skelter'': Cracks his head open when he falls down, exposing his brain, which is then fried like an egg on the hot ground. #''Happy New Year'': Dies when a chandelier falls. #''Random Acts of Silence'': Is shredded by a pencil sharpener. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Not seen) #''By the Seat of Your Pants'': Drowns (or is killed in some other way, as his arm is seen in the pool). #''All Work and No Play'': Is crushed by a wall. Additional #''Overkill'' DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #''Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm'' game play: Suffers deaths and injuries depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting burned. #''Deadeye Derby'': Falls off the vehicle he is riding on. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is strangled to death by a balloon string. #November 2005 Calendar: Is raked in half, with his organs strewn everywhere. #December 2005 Calendar: Is strangled to death by some Christmas lights. #The Wading is Over June 2009 Calender: Dies the same death as in Wipe Out. #September 2008 Wallpaper: Gets his head cut in half. #Sing-A-Long: Is run over by Mole's car. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Leap Year February 2008 Calendar: Jumps off a cliff after some candy and probably falls to his death. #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Gets the top of his head sliced off. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Is mistaken for a piñata and decapitated by Lumpy. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed by Mr. Pickles. #One of the deleted scenes of Nuttin' but the Tooth involved the top part of Nutty's head getting ripped off by a car jack. #''Dumb Ways To Die'': Is fattened up from eating too much junk food. Seen in Comics #Ice-Scream: Gets his torso burned away by acid blended into chocolate ice cream. Seen in Arcade Games #Sugar High: Falls from a great height and splatters on the ground. #Hot Potato: Is blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Fire Escape: Falls out of a burning building to his death. #Sweet Ride Skate: Follows Cuddles on his scooter, crashing into a few signs on the way. #Candy Cave: Is impaled on a stalagmite. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy'': Gets his right arm torn off while trying to get a chocolate bar out of a vending machine. #''Nuttin' but the Tooth'': ##Gets a hole drilled through his head. ##Gets his jaw torn off with floss and a doorknob. #''Icy You'': ##Gets his lips are torn off. ##Bloats after drinking too much slushie. ##Has his stomach explode, causing blood and organs to fly everywhere. #Class Act: Is slightly burnt and gets cuts on his body trying to escape a burning school. #''Concrete Solution'': ##Has his mouth swell closed due to eating cement powder and drinking water. ##Has his belly swell up for the same reason. ##Gets his lower body torn off by the weight of the cement in his belly. #Dunce Upon a Time: A beanstalk grows from his stomach, which also pushes his eyeballs threw his sockets. #''Chew Said a Mouthful'': ##Breaks his jaw trying to eat a jawbreaker. ##Bites off his tongue trying to lick a jawbreaker. ##Gets his jaw torn out of his head by an electromagnet. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Has his retinas sliced off by Sniffles' plane. #Wipe Out: He eats an urchin, which impales his throat, suffocating him. #''A Sucker for Love'': ##Chews gum mixed with glass shards and blows a bubble which pops on his face, stabbing it with the shards. ##Gets his tail cut off by a candy cane-shaped sign. #''Happy Tree Friends False Alarm'' Episode: Is impaled by numerous candy canes. #''Bite Sized'': Breaks his jaw eating a jawbreaker. #Random Acts of Silence: Is knocked out unconscious when Fliqpy throws a book at his face. #''All Work and No Play'': Is impaled by three bars stuck to an concrete wall, with the holes being made bigger by the vibrations from Lumpy's jackhammer. #''Camp Pokeneyout'': Loses his eyes. Additional #''Winter Break'' DVD Cover: Breaks his teeth when he takes a bite out of a candy cane. #''Candy Kills'': Eats too much candy, making him badly bloated. #''Deadeye Derby'': ##Gets hit in his eyes, head, or body by rocks. ##Gets his hand bitten by a piranha. ##Gets hit with dynamite. Number of Kills Additional # A Sucker for Love: In Nutty's imagination, he kills Lumpy out of rage (debatable). Survival Rate *Internet series: 31.82% *Breaks: 66.6% *TV series: 31.82% *Total Rate: 43.41% Trivia *Nutty dies in both his internet and TV series debuts (Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and The Wrong Side of the Tracks). *Nutty has rabies, as is mentioned in the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD. This might be seen in his debut episode, as he foams at the mouth when trying to get a candy bar, and in False Alarm, where his mouth is foaming while he is lying on the hospital bed. *After Nutty gets killed in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell mistakes his googly eye for his contact lens. After putting it on, Russell sees his kite's ribbons as being made of candy. This is evidence that Nutty may see everything as candy because of his eyes, meaning that his problem is at least partially physical, instead of purely psychological as was previously believed. *If one counts the original version of Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Nutty has survived in one single episode in every internet season. *Nutty's googly eye sometimes switches sides on his face, either right or left, with the same thing happening with the candy on his body. The same thing happens to Lumpy's mismatched antlers, Flippy's beret, and Russell's eyepatch and hook. *Nutty rides a push scooter in Sweet Ride and a motor scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Lumpy is his most frequent victim. *Nutty is the first victim of Lumpy in the TV series. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Nutty, Handy, and Cub have survived in the least amount of TV episodes, with two each. *He currently has the seventh highest kill count and the tenth highest death count. *Nutty is the first character to die in the TV series. *If one does not count debatable episodes, he has only survived 12 out of the 44 episodes he appears in. *He has a candy cane pattern on a lot of things he owns (e.g., his surfboard in Wipe Out, his bed legs in Chew Said a Mouthful). *In False Alarm, after Nutty leaves the rehab center, he no longer has his lazy eye, indicating that it is probably a physical condition caused by his high sugar intake. *Nutty, unlike most characters, does not have Pac-Man-shaped pupils (though his googly eye has a Pac-Man-shaped pupil in most episodes). *Nutty has heterochromia (two different eye colors), having one black eye and one googly green eye. *Nutty is the character who gets the most medical treatments: **In Nuttin' but the Tooth, he is given a dental procedure by Toothy. **In Concrete Solution, he is about to be taken to hospital after getting his stomach formed into a piece of massive concrete, and is treated by Sniffles before that. **In Chew Said a Mouthful, Lumpy does several treatments to his broken jaw. **In In a Jam, he takes part in blood donation operated by The Mole. **In A Sucker for Love, his surficial injuries are sewed, and some are also given band-aids by The Mole. **In False Alarm, Sniffles somehow manages to keep him alive after he is crushed and impaled by a truck-load of candy. Later, he is locked in the asylum's rubber room for several hours. *Nutty shows his clarity in From Hero to Eternity by almost beating Sniffles at checkers. *He is one of four characters to have a Blood Fest. The others are Lumpy, Giggles, and Handy. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Flaky, Russell, Toothy, Mime, The Mole and Giggles appear in all of his starring roles. *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Giggles, Mime, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. *In the TV series, he has his season 1-2 design in his "Starring" pop-up. *In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty narrowly escapes from a death he would later endure in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Most of Nutty's kills are in Class Act and Concrete Solution. *The only characters not to kill Nutty are Handy, Pop, Cub, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the few characters known for their excessive eating habits. The other characters are Disco Bear and, to a somewhat lesser extent, Lumpy. *If you choose Nutty in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show a "shaky" Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, a reference of Nutty's jittery nature. *Nutty is one of the few characters to be disliked by both characters of a duo other than Lifty and Shifty, the other duo being Pop and Cub due to his actions in A Sucker for Love. *Nutty's concept art shows that he was originally supposed to have even more candy on his body and in different places. *He, Sniffles, and Russell are the only main characters to debut in a solo episode. *He has interacted with almost every character, except for Mr. Pickles. *Despite Lifty and Shifty being known for their thefts, Nutty is also one character that commits crimes, and much like them, he always gets payback for his actions: **In Sweet Ride, he stalks and chases down Cuddles, wanting his ice cream. ** In Icy You, he attempts to steal sweets from Lumpy's store before gulping down gallons of unpaid slushies. **In A Sucker for Love, he steals Cub's lollipop, damages a gumball machine, and tries to steal a box of chocolates. He also kills Lumpy and is sent to jail (in his imagination). **In Concrete Solution, he steals a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café and a bag of cement from a construction site, mistaking it for said bag of sugar. **In Chew Said a Mouthful he steals a stretcher from a hospital while a patient is still on it. **In the False Alarm episode, he hijacks Cuddles' car. *The all-day sucker on his face would be slightly redesigned in internet season 4. It used to have multiple stripes in different colors, but the stripes were decreased for a simpler appearance. * He may be inspired by Gorgious Klatoo from Space Goofs or Dee Dee from Oggy and the Cockroaches, as all three like to eat lots of food (in Nutty's case, candy) and all three have intentionally harmed others. *There is a slight possibility that the reason Nutty never eats the candy on his body when he is desperate for food (like in Dunce Upon a Time, where he and Giggles are starving) is because he thinks he will be naked, since he wears candy like clothes, as shown in Chew Said a Mouthful. **The only time he ate his "clothes" is in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, but this is most likely due to the fact it was his first appearance. *In False Alarm, he wears video game consoles as clothes. *Nutty is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Russell, Mime, and debatably Lammy. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Pinkie Pie, is similar to Nutty because of their love for candy and crazy behavior. *His name comes from both his manic personality and the stereotype that squirrels love to eat nuts (which is ironic as Nutty has yet to eat a nut in the series). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Antagonists Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters